


Fucking The Troupe

by CupidChris0



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Bondage, Breeding, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Bondage, Cock Piercing, Cock Rings, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Warming, Dom/sub, Dominance, Double Anal Penetration, Double Oral Penetration, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Food Sex, Fun, Group Sex, Large Cock, Light BDSM, M/M, Manga & Anime, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn With Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Soft sex, Sounding, Spanking, Spit Kink, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupidChris0/pseuds/CupidChris0
Summary: Y/N is the newest member of the phantom troupe and joins them on their new mission. While staying with the troupe the sexual tension rises and everybody wants some of y/n.
Relationships: phantom troupe & reader
Kudos: 11





	Fucking The Troupe

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first book so sorry it sucks. This is a very sexual fan-fic so i’m warning you now. i will give warnings of what kinks will be in that chapter and you can skip if you don’t like them.

I got a message from Chrollo giving me the location of our meeting. This will be my first mission as a member of the Phantom Troupe and i’m hoping I don’t fuck it up. They would definitely kill me if i fucked up

After hours of traveling i got to the meeting place. It was an empty casino in the shambles of Citizen City. The casino had cracked windows and looked like it was falling apart. I walked in and everything was dark. I assumed all the lights were broken. I started walking around the casino until i saw a dimly light staircase. I went down it and opened the door.

I was met with the rest of the Phantom Troupe. Underneath the casino was a bunker and i assumed this is where we would be staying. All the other members were around the room sitting in torn up chairs and leaning up against dirty walls.

“You’re late y/n.” Chrollo said to me in a monotone voice.

“I’m sorry sir” I replied.

“You may be new but i expect you to follow directions. Don’t let it happen again.”

“Yes sir”

I had never seen Chrollo or the other group members before. I was sent a letter and asked to join. He looked different then how i pictured him in my head. He was tall and intimidating. Just by his voice and the was he presented himself i could tell he was a leader. I understand why no one questioned him.

“Now that everyone is here i will explain the mission. We are here to kill Pazer Myn. He is the leader of the mafia here and has been stealing from surrounding mafias. We are to take him out and ruin his mafia. This will be difficult due to Pazer’s security. We will start work tomorrow, for now rest. I expect everyone to be up by 6 tomorrow morning.”

Once Chrollo finished talking everyone left the main room. I followed the group into a hallway. There were 12 rooms for all of the members. and 6 bathrooms. I walked into one of the rooms and put my stuff down. I walked into the bathroom next to my room and there was already someone in it.

“Hello my name is y/n.” I said

“Oh yeah, you’re the new girl. I’m Pakunoda. I guess we’re sharing a bathroom.” 

“Yeah i guess we are”

“If you need anything just ask me and i’ll help you out. I know what it’s like being new.”

“Thank you.” 

Pakunoda seemed really nice. No one else had even tried to talk to me since i got here. She was also really hot. I wonder if she’s into girls. I should probably keep things professional but i would love to have some fun with her.

I got back in my room and went to bed. It was late and i have to make sure i wake up on time. I wouldn’t want to be late again. Although i didn’t really think i would mind it if Chrollo tried to discipline me.


End file.
